


The monster inside my heart

by JHyun33



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Religious Conflict, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: Stan wants to resist, but once he sees these blue eyes, this beautiful smile and feels these soft lips, all hope is gone.





	The monster inside my heart

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to give you a trigger warning:  
> I do not mean to offend or mock any religious belief with this fic.
> 
> Bill/Stan are my favourite couple from all the IT ships and in my opinion there's definitely NOT ENOUGH SMUT of these two!!
> 
> Also, I want to apologize in adavance for spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.

"One more time.", his father repeats as he paces along the benches. Stan gulps, his eyes fixed on the Torah in front of him. He has read these words for a thousand times already, but he still stumbles over the sentences after the half of the text. The disappointment of his father in him is boring into his head, he can practically feel him glaring.

Stan opens his mouth. "Talmund Balvi Ch-Schab-"

"Stop." His hands are trembling from holding the heavy book for so long. A heavy sigh comes from his side and he feels the presence of his father right next to him. "Why are you stuttering?" Stan inhales sharply through his nose. He shouldn't answer that question. And he doesn't need to. "You've been spending too much time with this kid... what was his name? Willia-"

"Stan?" They both look up and Stan's lips itch to curve upwards. "Bill.", he says. His father sighs again and steps away slowly. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. U-Uris. I d-d-didn't mean... to inter-r-rupt.", Bill stammers out at the look of the Rabbi. "No, it's fine. We just finished anyways.", the man says. Before he leaves for his office, he faces Stan again. "Don't forget to put the Torah back where it belongs.", he reminds his son and then the door falls shut behind him. There is a long silence as Stan gathers his mind, breathes evenly and puts the Holy Scripture back.

 

"I left my backpack in the other room.", he says, but he hears steps behind him. Bill leans against the door frame with a smile while the other zips up his bag. But he stops before he puts it on and looks up. Bill's blue eyes shine so beautifully and the light coming from behind him illuminates his features like a figure made by God himself. He feels his stomach dropping and saliva collecting in his mouth. Bill looks so sweet, ready to be devoured.

So he stands up, leaves his backpack behind and walks up to Bill with a few, quick strides. Bill gives him a confused look, but he doesn't say anything. Stan grabs his forearm with his right hand, his left reaching for the doorknob to push it closed. "S-Stan, what-" Bill's words are cut off as he's pushed against the bookshelf behind him and gets trapped by a pair of arms. They stare into each other's eyes for a while, their hearts pounding. "I missed you all day.", Stan whispers and the other boy gives him a shy smile. "I m-m-missed you, t-too.", he mumbles. They lean in close, lips almost touching, but then Bill's eyes become wide and he stops.

 

They shouldn't do this. Especially not here. It feels so weird, they're in the House of God. Stan knows it all too well, all the books he had to read and learn from are lined up behind Bill's head and they glare at him. But it makes Stan want this even more. Forbidden love. Forbidden passion. Forbidden lust. But why is it forbidden, if it just feels so _right_?

Stan leans in again, but this time he presses his lips against the soft ones of Bill, who answers the kiss a few seconds later with a confused grunt. He claws at Stan's sides, one hand moving up to cup his neck and pull him closer until their flush against each other. They're panting, when they separate and Bill's eyes flicker towards the door nervously. "W-We should go some...where e-else.", he mutters. But the other's arms don't let him leave.

Suddenly Stan kisses him again, Bill protesting a little, but he starts melting into it with a sigh. There is a tongue prodding at his lips asking for entrance and he opens his mouth to let their tongues swipe against each other. Blood is rushing through their veins and Bill's face heats up, when he feels himself becoming hard. Stan can definitely feel it against his leg and it makes the brunette so embarrassed. What he doesn't know is that it turns Stan even more on to keep going. The adrenaline rushes through him at the thought of doing something forbidden in such a place. He kisses down the sharp jawline of his boyfriend and litters hickeys around his neck.

Bill's breath hitches and the hand in Stan's shirt tightens. His bulge is now very much visible, but so is Stan's. Said boy rubs his leg against the outline of Bill's erection, a soft moan echoing in the room. "S-Stan..." Bill's voice sounds raspy and an a bit higher. Their lips connect again and the curly-haired boy reaches for Bill's belt to unbuckle it. Then he slowly goes down onto his knees, Bill staring at him wide-eyed, lips shining with spit and he's panting heavily. Stan grins up at him. "Gotcha, Big Bill.", he rumbles and with a swift motion he pulls down the pants and underwear, the erected cock springing free. Bill blushes madly, but they make eye contact anyways and he groans quite loud, because Stan licks his lips seductively. His eyes are hooded and filled with lust, Bill already forgot where they are. But Stan hasn't.

 

There is this rush in his blood again at the dangerous thought of being caught. What if his father catches them like this? There is no way to excuse this and his father would immediately know. He would know that Stan likes boys, that he likes kissing boys, that he likes fucking with boys. That he loves Bill Denbrough, the Stuttering Boy. His father would be ashamed and angry, but there is nothing he could do about Stan's nature and feelings. And it makes Stan feel so _powerful_. For once in his life he probably has the upper hand.

He licks up Bill's cock, eliciting a moan from the boy's throat and a soft thud of Bill letting his head fall back against the wooden shelf. His boyfriend knows he shouldn't tease him that much, especially since they're _here_. So he puts his lips around the head and sucks. Slowly he eases the rest into his mouth until he can't take anymore. A hand comes tangling in his curls, accidentally pushing his kippa off his head, but neither of them can care at this moment. Stan rubs his tongue along the underside and starts bobbing his head. "Stan... f-fuh-fuck...", Bill moans, grip tightening a bit. The sight he gives the boy on his knees is incredible, with his lips parted, eyes shut and blush covering his cheeks. Stan's own hands run up the exposed flesh of Bill's thighs until they reach his hips and he inches to the backside. Cupping the soft globes he pushes the cock a little further down his throat, nose almost touching the dark pubes. "Oh my... fucking G-God, Stuh-Stan!" The moan was a bit louder than it probably should've been. But then the thought of his father finding out pushes him off that mental cliff of doubt and makes him want to keep going harder.

Bill, on the other hand, is struggling to control himself. He knows that Stan's father could hear them, if he leaves his office upstairs. And he doesn't want to find out what might happen, if they get caught. So he tries to be quieter, but Stan gives him a hard time doing so, because he sucks quite hard and his throat convulses around his cock. The intoxicating feeling makes him see stars and his hand tugs at the curly strands.

 

Stan looks up and he makes such lewd noises, his brown eyes glistening and Bill almost comes from the sight alone. The finger suddenly rubbing at his rim catches him off-guard and he slaps his other hand over his mouth to prevent himself from groaning too loud.

His ass is spread and without any hesitation Stan pushes a dry finger against his hole.  Bill is clenching around nothing, but he makes a suppressed noise in the back of his throat. "Stan, p-p-pl-plea-se.", he stutters behind his hand. Still bobbing his head, Stan looks up through his lashes and then he pushes in. Just one finger, since he has no lube and no intention of actually fingering Bill right now in this place, but he knows how it will bring his boyfriend close and closer to the edge. Bill is a whimpering mess above him, teeth sunk in his knuckles, breath completely out of control and in between Stan can hear some curse words thrown around.

The dry finger rubbing against his walls burns deliciously and Bill doesn't know, if he should rather push back against the digit or into Stan's mouth. As if the other could read his mind, the finger wiggles deeper and then suddenly jabs his prostate. Out of reflex he bucks his hips and almost chokes his boyfriend. Stan smirks internally as he knows this reaction, so he tries to do it over and over, keeping the thrusts short and fast. One particular thrust has Bill letting his hand fall from his mouth on top of Stan's head, both hands curled into fists in the dark blonde hair. "Fuck, Stan!", he moans. "I-I'm gonna c-c-c-" Not even able to finish his sentence he throws his head back violently as Stan moves up his cock to lap at the tip while his finger keeps going deep. It's all too much and he comes hard, hips bucking as the orgasm washes over him.

Stan eagerly sucks him like he wants to milk him dry, the taste of Bill's cum on his tongue and he swallows it all. He pulls his finger out of Bill's hole, but he's still licking the head of his dick. Bill whimpers as his limp cock starts to burn from being over-sensitive after such an orgasm and he pulls a bit on Stan's hair to get him off of him. Said boy grins and slowly stands up, but not without a light pat on the other's exposed thigh.

"W-Wow." is all Bill can say right now and Stan chuckles. They share a sweet kiss and Bill starts dressing, meanwhile Stan rummages through his backpack for his hand sanitizer. As much as he loves Bill, the thought of walking around with a finger, that was up his boyfriend's ass and he hasn't cleaned it at least _somehow_ , might give him nightmares. And he knows that Bill is anything but offended as one of the rare people being understanding of his OCD.

 

"N-Now we should r-really g-go.", Bill says with a worried face, he remembers that they're still at the synagogue and _Stan's father, the Rabbi, is there as well_. He looks at Stan, who zips up his backpack and comes up from his crouched position. He blushes madly at the sight of Stan still having a raging hard-on. The curly-haired boy's eyes darken again and he crowds Bill against the door frame. Leaning in real close to his ear he whispers "How about we go to my place and I'll fuck your brains out? Nobody's home, so you can scream as loud as you can.". His hands brush over Bill's stomach to smooth down his shirt and he kisses the boy's neck.

"Yes p-pluh-please.", Bill stammers. Immediately Stan turns around to grab his backpack, shouldering it and while opening the door he slides his hand into Bill's. They make a break for it and run towards the big entrance of the synagogue, a big smile spreading over their faces. The door slowly shuts behind them and Stan boldly kisses Bill right in front of the synagogue. "C-Come on, let's g-go. Didn't you... s-s-say that you want t-to fuh-fuck my brains out?", Bill whispers against his lips with a smug face. Stan lightly slaps his ass. "I might do even more, baby." They pick up their bikes and race to Stan's home, the bright grin not leaving their faces.


End file.
